User talk:Religion101
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Azu-nyan (Talk) 04:54, February 11, 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Re: Images It looks like you were doing the code right, but you haven't uploaded the images. Make sure you do that using and then put the code in the page and it should work (remember that file names, as with pages, are case-sensitive except the first letter). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:19, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) STOP Invitation Greetings Religion101 of the Republic of Sinai. I come from the bloc of STOP to look for rulers of nations who are avidly, actively editing their nation pages and related pages (here at the wiki; not the Open World Forum because that'll take a long time, lol). STOP you ask? STOP stands for the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. STOP is not an alliance and is more of an individualized nation-level bloc so you can join STOP and remain in your alliance, FIGHT. (I am part of STOP yet I am still a proud member of the New Pacific Order.) STOP is mostly in the roleplaying sense although at times (with permission of our alliances), aid may come here and there. So, if you feel interested in joining STOP, please post your application here: Talk:Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Please review the treaty is you are unsure of what the terms you be bounded to once you are accepted. The treaty follows the guidelines of an ACT which means you are not subjected to military clauses (and that would be against both of our alliances' policies I believe). Currently, we have 3 total signatories and it was just made today. So if you feel like you would like to join, we would love you to come. Please wait 72 hours after posting to see if you will be accepted. During your application, post anything you feel that you would like to tell us. Leave me back a message at my talk page when you finished posting. Thanks in advance. --Justin (talk • ) 00:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Map Regarding your comment at Talk:Swedish Empire, it appears to me he probably hand-drew the borders onto and then shaded the area of his country green. Alternatively, it's possible he just expanded the borders shown on by hand in a similar fashion. Hope this helps. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:42, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXIX Inland War That page uses the template. If you're looking for other templates, Category:Templates might help. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:33, Saturday, 5 March 2011 (ET) :P.S, disregard the older post above. It is out of date. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Template:Infobox province Concerning your post, that page used Template:Infobox province. The documentation's syntax will most likely help you. Just fill in the parameters that you wish to fill in and leave all fields blank if you don't plan on using them. Other templates can be found here. Also, you posted in the wrong page. The one you posted was in my roleplay character's talk page: Talk:Justin Vuong. You should of posted in my user page: User talk:JustinVuong. It can be easily accessed by clicking "Talk" which is in my signature. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh by the way, I see you registered an account on the STOP forums. Are you planning on applying or not. Just wanted to know. Thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit I take issue with your edits on the Dissolution of the United States of America. The reason why I reverted your two edits are because Portlandia is NOT officially part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. The article explicitly states that the event is exclusively related to the PDS. Since adding a non-PDS nation to a PDS-related article would be a RP contradiction, I reverted your edits. I ask that if you would like to take part in the Post-Dissolution Sphere do so and visit STOP's forums (where you'll be able to work closer with other members of PDS). If you choose not, please refrain from adding your nation again. I would rather suggest that you could create a separate article on your version for any matter. While all articles are not owned by any entity, the players of PDS certainly wish to be respected with their works and their particular "universe". Best regards, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT. I have seen your edit on Portlandia in which you added the category "Post-Dissolution Sphere". While this certainly is a step towards PDS-alignment, I recommend you to join STOP's forum to connect with the other players and remove other contradictions. Thank you and we hope to see you soon. Apologies for the above message which was my mistake. Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You can apply to join at: http://cn-stop.tk/index/ Good luck! :) --Markun120 (talk • ) 07:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help If you experience such problems, I can pre-register your account (as I am one of the forum admins). I will give you the password via Cyber Nations once it is made. Will this be okay? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Apply here: http://cn-stop.tk/post/?type=1&mode=1&f=91745 [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC)